


A Tea in the Winter - 1997

by Arizonacolleen



Series: Sophie Hollander Guinevere Series [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: During Kingsman The Secret Service, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizonacolleen/pseuds/Arizonacolleen
Summary: Short piece about the night Harry had to visit the Unwyn home that fateful Christmas.





	A Tea in the Winter - 1997

Although it can be said that no man enjoys informing a family of a death, Harry Hart loathed the responsibility so thoroughly as to make him exceptional. This evening was no different. He left the Unwyn residence feeling empty - knowing nothing he could have said would reverse the situation or console that mother and her son. Rain began to lightly fall in the dusklight as Harry opened his umbrella and walked away from the Alexandra Road Estates. He had hoped a walk might clear his head of the thoughts of that poor little boy and how he could have missed that damned grenade.

It was over an hour later when he reached home and placed his umbrella in the stand. The rain had subsided and the evening was cold. Harry removed his oxfords at the door and slipped into his slippers when he sensed it: he was not alone. He tensed as his senses sharpened, and he peered into the darkness of the rest of the house. He crept up the stairs to the office and spied the door that remained cracked open when a smile spread across his face. Through the crack he saw a teacup sitting on the coffee table, and from behind the chair an elegant hand emerged to collect it. 

“Perhaps it is time to make you a key.” He mused from the door, “Is there more tea?” Sophie leaned into view, her hair damp from the rain and replied, “We live in Great Britain. There is always more tea.” Harry smiled, walking into the sitting room and accepting a cup as he leaned down and met her soft lips with a gentle kiss. “I’m sorry my love. I heard about the recruit.” She said as their lips parted, touching his cheek tenderly. Harry sat beside her, focusing on his tea but saying nothing. They sat together for several minutes, sipping their tea in relieved silence when Harry laid his hand on Sophie’s resting hand.

They both looked out at the fireplace as the logs crackled softly. “Would you like to dine somewhere together? I could attempt a last minute reservation.” He offered, but she shrugged. “I’m actually feeling sort of homey if that’s acceptable.” She replied simply. There passed another several moments in silence before he said softly, “I’m so glad you’re here.” Sophie simply sipped her tea, her smile beaming. “How long will you be home?” Harry asked. Sophie poured another cup, extending the pot to refill Harry’s cup before returning it to the table. She took a slow sip, contemplating, “I’m not sure. I might have to return to the States. They complicate everything.”

Harry nodded in agreement and Sophie concluded, “Let’s not talk about work.” Harry simply smiled and squeezed her hand. Her dress was moist from the rain, and she slipped off her shoes to run her feet slowly across the rug. “Shall I make you dinner?” Harry proposed, watching her feet as they sat together in the silence. Sophie’s face softened as she turned to him, “After the day you have had, I really should be making you something I should think.” As she finished her tea, Harry admired her and replied, “You make me happy.”   
Harry stood, collected her teacup and returned to the kitchen. Sophie stretched, stood and fluffed her dress by the fire to aid in drying it. 

Harry was bustling in the kitchen when she reached the door and peeked in. “Would it be alright if I took a shower? The rain was glorious, but ruthless to my hair.” She asked, glancing up at herself. Harry lifted a pan, smiling as he replied, “Of course you may. Shall I prepare the bath for you? Are you staying the night?” Harry’s eager tone made her blush, unable to resist herself, “Would you like me to?” She coyly inquired. She walked over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek as he stood, apron tied at his waist and hands full. “I didn’t bring anything with me so I will have to wing it, but I’ll take care of it. Thank you.” She left him in the kitchen and continued to the shower.

 

Sophie sat on the bed wearing Harry’s pajama top while Harry reclined beside her in his bottoms and read from his tablet. The rain had returned, and filled the quiet room with a gentle patter as it struck the window. The lack of any ceremony was exactly what appealed on nights like this - when they could simply be in the company of one another. Sophie pulled the duvet back and slipped her feet into the lush sheets before stretching to nuzzle Harry’s ear and place a last lingering kiss on his lips. He watched as she lay down before returning to his reading, and grinned as he felt her hand rest on his stomach as she slept. It was, to Harry’s summation, the best possible way to spend an otherwise dreadful evening and as he listened to her breathing he felt content with the world. Only Sophie held such regard. Harry set his tablet on the bedside table, kissed her hand, and turned off the light.


End file.
